Princess Parents
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Hime's faction are thrown into a "chaos" when Hiro comes home with a baby in tow. Hilarity ensues as Hime and Hiro tries to "tame" the baby, who is no ordinary infant, and that the other faction think that Hime and Hiro are "secret parents" which would also cause more chaos... Trouble has doubled when the baby's handlers came to pick a fight with Hime and her group.
1. Look what Hiro Brought Home

**Princess Parents**

Okay…it's been several months since I last made a PR fic, and I decided to do an experiment since most of the fanfics in this category have romances, so to give readers a sense of combination of comedy, romance and action since the manga is still ongoing, I came up with an experiment to see if readers are still interested in action-oriented stories that the manga has already offered.

As the title suggests, this fic is sort of a "crossover" as various characters from another supernatural-related manga/anime series will be shown as I got the inspiration after reading the manga several times, and with supernatural-themed anime series popping out recently on **Animax-Asia** (such as **Bleach** and **Nura: Rise Of The Yokai Clan**), I'll be giving this a try and to see if readers like this or not.

So buckle up and enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Princes Resurrection is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

The various characters appearing here are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Sasanagi City. Things are quiet and peaceful as there have been no incident of any supernatural occurrences and that no assassin came to the mansion where Lillanne (aka **Hime**), the 2nd princess of the Monster Kingdom, is residing, where she is at the balcony sipping tea while the mansion itself is lively as **Riza**, the werewolf/human hybrid warrior, is "communicating" (or rather, arguing), is **Reiri**, a pure vampire, who has since been freeloading at Hime's mansion since **Kiniski** banished her from vampire community for siding with Riza.

"What did you say, fangface?"

"You need a dog shampoo…your fleas are jumping over my hair…it'd making me itchy…"

"Why you…take that back!"

"I won't…"

"YOU WILL!"

"I won't…"

"YOU WILL!"

"Here…look at this…"

Reiri brought out what appeared to be a wooden duplicate of a fire hydrant and the half-werewolf warrior got "suckered" as she push down her pants and is about to pee like a dog when she stopped…realizing that she got "jinxed"…which caused her to "flip" and started to strangle her hair, which she followed suit and resulted in a "hair vs. hair" fight between the two females.

"WHY YOU BLOOD-SUCKING WHORE!"

"OUCH! LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU BULLDOG!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU GO BALD!"

"I'LL SEE THAT THE DOG CATCHER WILL TAKE YOU TO THE POUND!"

"I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE DENTIST!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO INFECT ME WITH RABIES!"

"AT LEAST YOU WON'T PUT MALARIA ON ME!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Elsewhere within the mansion, **Sawawa Hiriyumi**, the elder sister of **Hiro**, is busy preparing the food, not minding the supernatural occurrences that had happened within and outside Sasanagi City. Given her ditzy nature, the gang have no problem keeping everything from her and are thankful for that. This is because most of the time Lilianne would order her to stay in her quarters whenever the mansion is under attack, thus she is safe from danger from Lilianne's assassins.

Luckily, no one from Hime's attackers have thought of using Sawawa as a bait to get Hime, which is fine. They apparently are unaware of her existence since she was never seen standing by Hime;s side during battles. Hiro is thankful that she is not targeted since she is his only relative he has within Sasanagi City. It may cause a big emotional problem if any harm were to come to Sawawa so he is making sure he sends her to a safe place before a major battle is about to commence.

Up until now she is unaware of the fact that her younger brother, Hiro, is a "blood warrior" thus she has no idea what has happened to him. She continued to prepare the food while Reiri and Riza came, still arguing as the teenage vampire hurled more "compliments" at the female werewolf warrior, while Riza returned the "compliment", though Sawawa didn't mind it.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The scene then shifts to Hiro, Lilianne's "blood warrior". He sighed as he failed to pacify the two girls and decided to leave them be, as he decided to go out and take a stroll. But then he started to feel weak and realized that he needed to be recharged, so he went to Hime so she can recharge him. As he went to the balcony, Hime notices him and sensed that he needs to be recharged. At first she looked neutral, until she subconsciously sensed something from him. Little by little, she started to see him in a different light.

"Hime…"

"Yes…?"

"I need to be recharged…"

"I see…"

"…"

"_Hmm…he has served me al this time..but…why do I feel that I feel something from him…?_"

As she approached him, she gives Hiro the "flame of life" and soon he is recharged. As Hiro thanks Hime, she tells him to be ready as attacks from any factions may happen anytime, and he nodded as he prepares for tomorrow as he has classes at school. As he left, Hime glances at the younger boy, as she is definitely feeling something from him, yet she doesn't want to show it…yet. She'll have to wait and see before she does something.

"_Hmm…maybe I am falling for him…but…I'll have to wait and see how things would go…_"

By then Reiri appeared from behind and whispered naughtily at her.

"Ooohh…so our princess has fallen in love with her secret love interest…"

KA-PLAG!

"OUCH! I'M JUST KIDDING!"

Hime gives Reiri a backhand punch as a response which the teen vampire clutches her nose in pain, and tries to rebut yet the 2nd princess wouldn't relent, as she slowly leaves the balcony and heads for her room, ignoring Riza as she chides Reiri for trying to verbally provoke Hime.

"Serves you right…"

"What for?"

"Bugging her…"

"I was just kidding…"

"Mind your business then…"

"Too bad you wouldn't entertain boys…ah! You're a futanari!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? TAKE THIS!"

"OW! LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

Hiro sighed as he is preparing to go to bed amid the "noise" his "housemates" are making. Ever since Reiri began to freeload at Hime's house, it became livelier and the 2nd princess didn't seem to mind it, although there are times that she uses her presence to put the two to stop their squabbling, should their antics get on her nerve.

**-x-**

The next day, Hiro prepares to go to school, just as Hime is sipping her tea, and again reminds Hiro to be on guard and give her a call if he needs help, which he nodded, with Reiri also preparing to go to school since she AND Hiriyumi are schoolmates. As Hiro and Hime glanced at each other, Reiri went behind Hiro and makes a repeating whisper, which the 14-year old boy got suckered in to doing what the vampire suggested.

"Give her a goodbye kiss…it'll earn you points…"

Hiro unknowingly did, and almost had his lips get near hers, but stopped as he realized what he is doing, blushing and looked away, and Hime appeared calm, yet she smack Reiri on her head with the cup, which gives her a HUGE lump on her head while the teen blood warrior verbally stammered to say "goodbye" and "good day", with Reiri following suit, as Hime took out a sub-machine gun and fired metallic "air-pellets", hitting her straight on her rear.

RRRRRAAAATTTTAAATTTAAATTAATT T!

"EEEEK!"

"REIRI…WHAT DID YOU GET ME IN TO?"

"SHE CAN'T TAKE A JOKE…!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ALMOST MADE ME DO SOMETHING!"

"AT LEAST IT SHOWS THAT SHE WANTS YOU!"

"REIRI!"

"BE MY SHIELD!"

"WHAT? WAIT…!"

Reiri grabbed Hiro and uses him as a shield and he tries to get out of harm's way, and he unintentionally receives Hime's "wrath".

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!"

"My knight in shining armor…"

"HIME…STOP! YOU'RE SHOOTING MY "BIRDIE"! "

"…"

**-x-**

By afternoon, Reiri was the first to arrive back at Hime's mansion, where Sawawa is the first to greet her and then asked if Hiro is with him, only to find out that her younger brother will be arriving a bit late. She then offers Reiri a glass of tomato juice which the vampire readily accepts. As she sips her drink, Riza was the next to arrive and asked Sawawa if there's any food to binge, which the maid responded that snack will be ready.

"Afternoon, Sawawa…"

"Hello, Riza…"

"Any snacks?"

"It'll be ready soon…"

As the female werewolf/human hybrid warrior rubbed her hands as she is starving, Reiri started her usual way to "converse" as she hurled "mild" insults at her supposed "mortal enemy", but Riza "bites" back.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"Then bit a rubber shoes…"

"Don't start with me again…"

"Oh yeah…you don't have big fangs…so you'll have to settle in biting a toothbrush…"

"Want me to scratch your butt?"

"Careful…we vampires have powerful farts…even worse than your urine…"

"I'm home…"

"Ah, Hiro…huh?"

"What happened to you?"

By then, the door opened, and saw Hiro partially entered the door and both were surprised to see him…"burned to a crisp" (anime-style), and when they asked him what happened, the teen blood warrior stepped further inside, where a surprising scene caught the two girls by surprise.

"Hiro?"

"What happened to you?"

"Did you get hit by a lightning?"

"Get real! I don't see any thunder clouds outside!"

"I bet he played with matches and got "KA-BOOM!"…"

"Hiro…step inside and …huh?"

"Eh? What's that with you?"

"A…baby?"

"Hiro…when did you…?"

"Ah! That means Hiro is a father…he brought a baby home…and wants Hime to be the mother…"

"Knock it off, will you? Hiro…explain yourself!"

"…"

As Hiro stepped inside, Riza and Reiri saw him in full view, his body in charcoal-colored, as in her got burned, and then saw an infant, who appeared to resemble an 11-month old boy with green hair, with a pacifier on his lips and wears nothing but a diaper, and is grappled on Hiro's back, which Riza wondered who the baby is and why it is holding onto Hiro, while the baby spoke one word.

"Da-bu…!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening salvo…and I apologize if it's quite short to your liking, but at least you get to see what just occurred, and now you probably can guess which supernatural anime series is about to guest star in this fic.

Okay…the baby's name is "Baby Beel"…or "Berubo"…the main star of "**Beelzebub**", and he's going to give our heroes a plentiful of headaches…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

"Baby Beel" is going to give Hime's faction a "headache" while the gang is trying to figure out who are the baby's parents, as Sherwood gets in to a fit as she "accuses" Hiro of "doing it" with Hime and accuses her elder sister for not telling her that she is now a young "auntie", while the cast of "**Beelzebub**" appears, searching for "Baby Beel", and encounters the PR villains along the way.

Expect the next chapters to be full of fun and actions, and a possible Hime vs. **Hildegarde** sword duel might happen…


	2. Baby's Tantrum

**Princess Parents**

Okay...so far the reception's good and I hope this would attract more readers as Hime gets to meet a baby who would put her patience to the test...since "Berubo" is quite temperamental and may cause problems for our favorite faction.

To those who posted this fic to their "story alert", many thanks, but I would appreciate it more of you leave a review, so that it would inspire me to update the next upcoming chapters.

* * *

_Previously..._

By afternoon, Reiri was the first to arrive back at Hime's mansion, where Sawawa is the first to greet her and then asked if Hiro is with him, only to find out that her younger brother will be arriving a bit late. She then offers Reiri a glass of tomato juice which the vampire readily accepts. As she sips her drink, Riza was the next to arrive and asked Sawawa if there's any food to binge, which the maid responded that snack will be ready.

"Afternoon, Sawawa…"

"Hello, Riza…"

"Any snacks?"

"It'll be ready soon…"

As the female werewolf/human hybrid warrior rubbed her hands as she is starving, Reiri started her usual way to "converse" as she hurled "mild" insults at her supposed "mortal enemy", but Riza "bites" back.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"Then bit a rubber shoes…"

"Don't start with me again…"

"Oh yeah…you don't have big fangs…so you'll have to settle in biting a toothbrush…"

"Want me to scratch your butt?"

"Careful…we vampires have powerful farts…even worse than your urine…"

"I'm home…"

"Ah, Hiro…huh?"

"What happened to you?"

By then, the door opened, and saw Hiro partially entered the door and both were surprised to see him…"burned to a crisp" (anime-style), and when they asked him what happened, the teen blood warrior stepped further inside, where a surprising scene caught the two girls by surprise.

"Hiro?"

"What happened to you?"

"Did you get hit by a lightning?"

"Get real! I don't see any thunder clouds outside!"

"I bet he played with matches and got "KA-BOOM!"…"

"Hiro…step inside and …huh?"

"Eh? What's that with you?"

"A…baby?"

"Hiro…when did you…?"

"Ah! That means Hiro is a father…he brought a baby home…and wants Hime to be the mother…"

"Knock it off, will you? Hiro…explain yourself!"

"…"

As Hiro stepped inside, Riza and Reiri saw him in full view, his body in charcoal-colored, as in her got burned, and then saw an infant, who appeared to resemble an 11-month old boy with green hair, with a pacifier on his lips and wears nothing but a diaper, and is grappled on Hiro's back, which Riza wondered who the baby is and why it is holding onto Hiro, while the baby spoke one word.

"Da-bu…!"

**-x-**

Riza and Reiri stared wide-eyed at seeing the blood warrior's poor state, which shows that he got "fried" (in a comical way) and that they noticed the baby riding on top of his head, and as Riza attempted to figure it out, Reiri took the opportunity to poke a little fun at her schoolmate for some "laugh-up points" just to amuse herself, much to Riza's chagrin seeing that the teen vampire is just complicating matters.

"Ah...looks like Hiro is the stork...and has brought home a baby...just to give it to Hime-sama..."

"Hey! Knock it off! Hiro's not like that!"

"Then explain why Hiro brought a baby all of the sudden..."

"Hey, Hiro! Spill it out and why bring a tyke here?"

"Um...well...you see..."

"Aha! I know! You're the daddy! and Hime-sama's the mommy! You're going to become one happy family!"

"What? Reiri! It's not that!"

"Will you knock off the jokes, you fang-face?"

"Hee-hee-hee...here, you little cutie...come with Ms. Reiri and I'll make you feel good..."

Reiri then took Berubo and held him in her arms, playing with him and this seem to have ease the tension as Hiro sighed in relief when he told her and Riza how Berubo ended up riding on him after he left school, and as he is about to tell them why, Riza then asked if he have seen anyone who may be the baby's parents which the blood warrior stated his reply, which further added more to the mystery.

"...and that's how it happened..."

"Wait...are you saying that this tyke took an interest in you and wouldn't want to leave your side and just rode on your back? Just like that? I find it hard to believe..."

"That's how it happened! Whenever I try to get him off and give him to a janitor or even a social worker, the baby just went on a fit and discharges electricity! I even tried to talk him out but he just kept on crying and crying...and when he stopped, so was the electrical shock! I don't know what to do...and given the number of jolts this baby gave me...I'm sure that I'll be needing some recharging from Hime..."

"Ohh...maybe this baby wants strong, handsome boys..."

"Hey, Reiri...stop giving any wild ideas...are you suggesting that this kid is gay?"

"You said that...I didn't...and if this kid do understand what we're saying...he'll get upset...right, my little cutie?"

"Da-bu!"

"Hey, knock it off! Hey, Hiro...did you see anyone who might be related to that baby? You know..if anyone came and claim to be..."

"No...not one..."

By then, Hime came down the stairs and heard Hiro's explanation while watching Reiri playing with Beelzebub which the baby squealed in delight, but then the vampire made the mistake of playing a "spooky prank" when she bare her fangs and made a horrific statement that was actually meant to be a joke, and this causes an unprecedented result which Riza and Hiro had to suffer the "consequences" done by the baby.

"He-he-he...now then...I'm going to eat you...I love cute babies...especially when theyt are soo young...tasty and all..."

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

KA-BOOM!

Beelzebub stared wide-eyed in fear and got scared, so he started to cry out loud, which resulted in him throwing a tantrum that will spontaneously electrocute anyone within his vicinity, which Riza and Hiro are the recipients, as they got jolted and fell to the floor (anime-style) while Reiri stood there, her body charred (anime-style) and her school uniformed burnt to a crisp, leaving her only in her black bra and panties.

"Eeep...my school uniform..."

"Reiri...I told you not to make him upset!"

"You and your stupid prank!"

"You know, little one...you and Hime can get along well...you both couldn't take a joke...so...want me to bite your butt...?"

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

KA-BOOM!

"AAAAIIIEE!"

"REIRI, YOU FANGED FREAK! STOP PISSING THE BABY OFF!"

Both Riza and Hiro moaned in unison while reprimanding the vampire for pulling a prank, while Sawawa checks the voltage box thinking that the mansion's electricity is overloading but Hime managed to convince her that it was a lightning strike that happened just now, which Hiro sighed in relief as he is sure that Sawawa saw what Beelzebub just did.

"Oh no...did the fuse box got broken or something?"

"No...it did not...it's just a lightning strike...it'll pass."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

As Berubo is still crying, Hime approached him and took him in her arms, and used subtle means to sooth and calm him down, which slowly worked as Berubo slowly ceased his tantrums and calms down, and when he saw Hime's face, in which he slowly developed an attraction, and sensing her "strong aura", he started to warm up towards her and she smiled as she managed to cease his crying, but then she is curious to see that he is no ordinary baby and tells Reiri, who just puts on a spare school uniform, to try and get information regarding their mystery toddler.

"Reiri...I have a job for you."

"Which is...?"

"Go and find any information on this baby..."

"Eh? Can't you just adopt him? He's so cute...and makes a good source of electricity should you be unable to pay the electric bills..."

"Don't tempt me. This is no ordinary baby...and if anyone learn of his..."special ability"...those who are after me may take advantage and use him to cause trouble to me..."

"Aw...can't I do it tomorrow...?"

"No."

As Hime carried Berubo in her arms, the faction gets an unexpected situation as a horde of "frog warriors" barges in through the door and windows, armed with giant clubs, bladed weapons, and even guns, and all of them are after one person – Hime! Seeing her, the frog warriors made their intentions clear that she is their target and that they intend to take her "royal blood" as their prize to gain immortality.

"We found you at last, ribbit!"

"Princess Lilliane of the Monster Kingdom, ribbit!"

"We are hired to kill you, ribbit!"

"We will take your Royal Blood...and make you our whore, ribbit!"

"If you surrender to us peacefully and give us your Royal Blood...will will not be harmed, ribbit!"

"We will not tell you who sent us, ribbit!"

"For he has payed us and promised that we will become immortals, ribbit!"

"And after that...we will take your panties, ribbit!"

The largest member of the "frog warriors" made that declaration, causing the others to blink in annoyance yet it didn't deter them as they are preparing to take Hime by force so as to take her "Royal Blood" before taking her to their employer who hired them to invade Hime's mansion, drawing their various weapons, such as huge blunt weapons, to bladed weapons and even ammunition.

As Reiri, Riza and Hiro braces themselves for an imminent assault from the intruders, Hime stood back as she decided to defend Beelzebub because she is unaware of his true nature and identity, as Flandre showed up and joins the fray as Hime's "shield" alongside Hiro, while Sawawa decided to prepare some refreshments thinking that the frog warriors are Hime's visitors.

"Looks like I'd better prepare some drinks for our visitors..."

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to another part of the streets as several persons are looking for someone, which most of them are rather concerned that someone is missing. Three males and one female, all have one thing in common: Beelzebub! All of them have been searching for Beelzebub for the past few hours but so far haven't found him. They are identified as :

- **Tatsumi Oga** (15 years old) - who is originally Beelzebub's "contractor" whom he would be a "vessel" that would allow Beelzebub to rule and/or destroy humanity;

- **Hildegard** (age unknown) - nicknamed "Hilda", is a demon maid who helps Oga take care of Beelzebub. She reveres the Devil, or Demon Lord, and feels that it is a great honour to be chosen as the child's "Mother", or caretaker, by the Demon Lord. Her most characteristic features include her Gothic Lolita appearance and (as pointed out by Oga's mother) "great big knockers." Hilda is also described as a bombshell, and her right eye - the left has not been shown so far and is always hidden behind her hair - is green. She rides a flying, leathery creature known as an AK-Baba as transportation and owns an umbrella which conceals a sword in the handle.

**Takayuki Furuichi** (15 years old) - Furuichi seems to be the only non-delinquent student there and to have little, if any, fighting ability. He often points out the absurdities in Oga's situation, acting as the rational and most passive member of the group. Furuichi often complains about Oga, stating that just because he hangs around with him, people take him for a delinquent as well.

**Batim do Emuna Alaindelon** (age unknown) - A dimensional transfer demon working under Hildegarde, he is first seen floating down the river with an arrow on his chest. He sees Oga forcing other delinquents to kneel before him and decides to deliver baby Beel to him as a potential parent. He is heavily built and is most often seen wearing a tank-top and boxer-shorts. After Oga becomes Beel's parent he moves in with Furuichi, against the boy's wishes.

Hilda: "I can't believe that you lose sight of Berubo-sama! And you call yourself his "vessel"?"

Oga: "Hey...he wandered off on his own. At least I won't get to get "shocked" for a while..."

Hilda: "When Berubo-sama is found...I'll find another human to act as his vessel...and you will be taken out! You really are the worst to be Berubo-sama's vessel!"

Oga: "Hey...you made me in to one without my consent...at least I gave him lessons to be a "real man"..."

Furuichi: "Hilda...let's elope..."

Hilda: "Silence, you filthy human!"

Alaindelon: "Furuichi-kun...would you like to elope with me...?"

Furuichi: "GGGGYYAAHH! NOT ON YOUR LIFE, YOU HOME-EROTIC CREEP!"

As everyone are searching for Beelzebub frantically, they are unaware that their "search" is in Sasanaki City, and that he is embroiled in a battle between the siblings of the Monster Kingdom, and are also unaware that Beelzebub may be on the verge of finding a new contractor, if he survives the ambush attacks of the Frog Warriors.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…where you get to see the two main "factions" of both Princess Resurrection and Beelzebub. Laughter and action are about to collide even though it ended in a cliffhanger, but that's where the "fun part" is about to start, and I promise that you're going to enjoy the LOL and ROFL moments.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

A brawl inside Hime's mansion…and then a misunderstanding is about to take place as Sherwood accidentally walks in, and gets a SHOCK of her life...


	3. Princess Invulnerable

**Princess Parents**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Princes Resurrection** is owned by **Yasunori Mitsunaga**

**Beelzebub** is owned by **Ryuhei Tamura** and **Studio Pierrot**

* * *

Okay...so far the reception's good and I hope this would attract more readers as Hime gets to meet a baby who would put her patience to the test...since "Berubo" is quite temperamental and may cause problems for our favorite faction.

To those who posted this fic to their "story alert", many thanks, but I would appreciate it more of you leave a review, so that it would inspire me to update the next upcoming chapters.

And now...the first battle...and expect an intense...if not hilarious...battle as Hime and her factions are about to battle a horde of "frog ninjas"...but read on and see what happens when Baby Beel, or "Berubo", gets involved as well...and well...you'll figure it out once you start reading. Believe me...you'll be clutching you tummies from insane laughter...

* * *

_Previously..._

As Hime carried Berubo in her arms, the faction gets an unexpected situation as a horde of "frog warriors" barges in through the door and windows, armed with giant clubs, bladed weapons, and even guns, and all of them are after one person – Hime! Seeing her, the frog warriors made their intentions clear that she is their target and that they intend to take her "royal blood" as their prize to gain immortality.

"We found you at last, ribbit!"

"Princess Lilliane of the Monster Kingdom, ribbit!"

"We are hired to kill you, ribbit!"

"We will take your Royal Blood...and make you our whore, ribbit!"

"If you surrender to us peacefully and give us your Royal Blood...will will not be harmed, ribbit!"

"We will not tell you who sent us, ribbit!"

"For he has payed us and promised that we will become immortals, ribbit!"

"And after that...we will take your panties, ribbit!"

The largest member of the "frog warriors" made that declaration, causing the others to blink in annoyance yet it didn't deter them as they are preparing to take Hime by force so as to take her "Royal Blood" before taking her to their employer who hired them to invade Hime's mansion, drawing their various weapons, such as huge blunt weapons, to bladed weapons and even ammunition.

As Reiri, Riza and Hiro braces themselves for an imminent assault from the intruders, Hime stood back as she decided to defend Beelzebub because she is unaware of his true nature and identity, as Flandre showed up and joins the fray as Hime's "shield" alongside Hiro, while Sawawa decided to prepare some refreshments thinking that the frog warriors are Hime's visitors.

"Looks like I'd better prepare some drinks for our visitors..."

* * *

With the "Frog Ninjas" getting ready to lay it out on Hime, her "stablemates" went in front, defending the princess as she gives Hiro a re-energizing "Flame of Life" and the teen blood warrior is ready to rumble while Hime held Beelzebub in her arms in a defending fashion as she is unaware of the baby's true nature. Baby Beel could only look on as the Frog Ninjas brought out their weapons and brandishes them in front of Hime's faction, as in a way to show off and to intimidate their targets in to submission, though it didn't quite work given that Riza and Hiro are ready to intercept any attacks that would come in their way.

"Ribbit...we take your "Royal Blood"...and your panties!"

"Ribbit...and you will make nice trophy for us...ribbit!"

"Looks like I'll be having fun using my wolf arms on the likes of you..."

"I'll protect Hime...Reiri...can you fight even if it's day time?"

"As long as sunlight won't touch me...I can manage..."  
"You...beautiful vampire...ribbit...let me have your panties!"

"Eh? Even frog ninjas are perverted...!"

"Poor you..."

"Ribbit! Attack!"

"Ribbit...give me your panties!"

The first two Frog Ninjas then went ahead, heading towards Hime and Beelzebub, but Hiro and Riza intercepted them and held them off, managing to keep them at bay but then the next two Frog ninjas went ahead, intending to get past the "blockade" but Riza uses her "wolf arms" to hurl a frog ninja at the two, causing them to stagger back, while Hiro struggles to keep one away, and managed to stun him using various techniques from a video game, most notably **WWF No Mercy** on the **Nintendo 64** game that he played in his spare time. Riza then poke a little fun at Hiro after seeing him putting a lot of effort in keeping one single enemy back, much to the teen boy's chagrin.

"You should go to the gym and work out!"

"Look who's talking...I'm not so energetic like you..."

"Come on! You're a blood warrior!"

"But..."

By then theyheard a scream and saw Reiri being besieged by three Frog Ninjas, and Riza couldn't believe that the teen vampire would be caught so easily, but blushed at the sight before her as one Frog Ninja locked Reiri in a full nelson lock while the other two are attempting to strip her off her panties, which the hybrid werewolf warrior realized that they are not only assassins, but also sex-craved maniacs, especially after hearing them say something to Reiri.

"Ribit! Your panties are mine...ribbit!"

"Black panties! Ribbit!"

"Me want to see a vampire's private part, ribbit!"

"EEEK! LET GO OF ME! I HATE PERVERTS, ESPECIALLY FROGS!"

"I'm almost there, ribbit! I'm about to take her panties, off! Ribbit!"

"Hold her, ribbit!"

"I can see her butt, ribbit!"

"Let me touch her butt, ribbit!"

"EEEK! HELP! MANIAC FROGS!"

Riza then went to help Reiri and punched the frog ninjas that were trying to steal Reiri's panties, and then punched the frog ninja that is holding the vampire, and to her surprise, its head detaches and Reiri is set free, which shows that the one holding her is a robot, while the other two are real, and the two frog ninjas berated Riza for foiling their attempt to steal Reiri's panties, which Riza felt insulted as their comments are insulting to women, human or not.

"Damn you, ribbit!"

"Yeah...we almost have her panties, ribbit!"  
"You sick frogs! Get a life and not steal one's undergarment!"

"Thanks, doggie..."

"IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR RISKING MY NECK JUST TO KEEP THEM FROM STEALING YOUR PANTIES?!"

"I appreciate it..."

"Geez...at least lay off the insult...put your panties back on...Hiro can't concentrate..."

"Ooops...Hiro, you naughty boy..."

"(nose bleeding...)..."

After composing herself, Reiri managed to get a place where sunlight won't touch her and there she was able to make use of her limited powers such as levitation and turning into a swarm of bats and began to confuse the enemies, which Hiro and Riza were able to capitalize, but unknown to everyone, more of them have arrived and sneaked and smashed their way through the back windows and are now behind Hime, and the princess instinctively used her body to shield Beelzebub as one 7-foot frog ninja swings his giant club and is ready to smack her on the head.

"Ribbit! I got you!"

"Hime!"

"Blast! Hime!"

"I can't get there on time!"

Hiro, Riza and Reiri stared in horror as the strike towards Hime is imminent and couldn't get to her on time, but to everyone's surprises, the club struck her, but instead of harming her, the club broke in two while Hime appeared unharmed, and not a single mark is seen on her head, surprising the Frog Ninjas while another decided to show off to prove that he can do something better, wielding a metal pipe and is ready to hit Hime on the head, just as Beelzebub straddled Hime on her shoulders.

"Eh? My club broke?"

"Looks like you need a new one..."

"Maybe our weapons are outdated..."

"Stand aside! I'll do with her!"

"With that?"

"At least it's more durable!"

"Yeah!"

"Kill her!"

The Frog Ninja then hit Hime on the head, but the result is different, as the metal pipe dented and the princess is unharmed, and the atmosphere slowly became tensed for the frog ninjas, but another one attempted to raise everyone's morale as he took out a samurai sword and is going to do the same tactic while telling everyone that he will get the "Royal Blood".

"Your weapons are blunt!"

"What do you suggest?"

"Yeah...what can you do?"

"With...this!"

"Huh?"

"A samurai sword?"

"We're ninjas...of course we carry this! And this one will slice her head off!"

"Yeah..."

"Do it!"

The Frog Ninja then swings the samurai sword in a horizontal slash, but to his, and the others' surprises, the blade snapped in two, and the Frog Ninjas' morale is steadily declining, assuming that Hime has become an "invulnerable immortal". However, another Frog Ninja steps in and brought out a gattling gun with a loadful of ammo and tells his comrades that after this they'll owe him a "huge favor" before firing the bullets at her.

"Stand aside! This time she will fall before us!"

RRRRAATTTTTAAATTTTAAATTTTAAA TT!

However, the bullets just dented and bounced off Hime's body yet she is unharmed, but then her gothic dress got tattered due to the attacks against her, and yet she is calm and collected while the frog ninjas are starting to cower in fear, as she is smiling deviously seeing that something good had just happened, though finding out what just happened would have to wait.

Reiri, Riza and Hiro watched in disbelief seeing that Hime is unharmed and she apeared to have acquired invulerability just now, yet they wondered how this have happened and now they are seeing her putting the enemies at bay as she slowly walked towards the frog ninjas while the enemies are staggering back in fear. When Hime stomped her foot, the frog ninjas ran away from the mansion in fear.

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"She is immortal!"

"Shew's a monster!"

"Of course, you idiot! She's from the monster kingdom!"

"But she can't be this strong!"

"Clubs...metal pipes...samurai swords...even bullets...what can we use against her?"

"Don't ask me that!"

"Shut up and get going!"

"Help me!"

"I'm not taking this assignment again!"

"I rather got hunting flies!"

"Mommy!"

After the coast is cleared, everything went peaceful and all that is left is a huge mess that the Frog Ninjas left, seeing that the wall bore several holes and now Flandre is sweeping the floor, while Sawawa arrived, dismayed that the "visitors" have already left, as she brought a tray of several glasses with juice on them, unaware of what just happened a while ago, thanks in part to her ditziness.

"Huh? where did they go?"

"They left..."

"Aww...and I brought refreshments for them..."

"They are not visitors...and go help Flandre clean the mess..."

"At once, Mistress Lilliane..."

As Hime tells Sawawa to go help Flandre clean up the mess, the princess stood still as she felt something from Beelzebub, a d as she carried in hin her arms, she finds out that his diapers is full, and asked Sawawa if she has any spare diapers he could use, which the elder Hiriyumi sibling nodded, as she brought one pack the other day after winning a lottery the other day, and tells Hiro ro hold onto the baby while she changes the diaper.

"Here...hold him, Hiro..."

"Umm...this is awkward, Hime..."

"It's alright..."

"Whoa...you and Hiro can pass up for a couple...or a young parents..."

"Wow...so cute..."

"You think so, Reiri?"

"Hiro and Hime...lying on bed...K-I-S-S-I-N-G...then did the kissy-kissy-poo...then made love...and the result is a little baby boy..."

"Want me to throw you out and get sunburned?"

"Just kidding, Hime-sama..."

Hiro felt awkward holding the baby while Hime is changing Berubo's diaper. While Riza is snickering and Reiri "teasing" the two, though Hime herself mentally liked the idea of her and Hiro "raising a family". However, someone came in unexpectedly, and this surely caused a tense moment as the "entrant" turns out to be none other than Sherwood herself, as she came in after seeing the Frog Ninjas fleeing from HIme's mansion, and decided to check if her "onee-sama" is unharmed, but the sight before her now made her change her feelings…from being concerned to feeling "betrayed".

"Onee-sama...I saw frog ninjas barging out of your mansion...huh?"

"Sherwood..."

"What...what is this?"

"Huh?"

"DON'T "HUH" ME! WHY ARE YOU AND HIRO HOLDING A BABY? AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THIS FROM ME?"

"Sherwood...you..."

"SCREW YOU! OUR ALLIANCE IS OVER! WE'RE RIVALS FROM NOW ON! I HATE YOU! YOU STOLE HIRO FROM ME AND NOW I'M AN AUNTIE WITHOUT ME KNOWING! WWWAAAHHH!"

"Sherwood..."

Sherwood cried and accused Hime of "betraying her" and ran off, with Hime genuinely concerned as she has become so close to Sherwood and fighting her is not an option for her and decided to try and talk to her to clear up the misunderstanding, while Riza and Reiri looked on, wondering if they too should go and try to talk to Sherwood to tell her the REAL situation at hand.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…and hopefully the wait is worth it. It took me more than 2 weeks to "cook" this chapter while making sure the action and comedy elements found in both the manga and anime would be consistent while retaining the story elements of this fic, so as not to bore you out since I wanted to make sure the readers enjoy reading this fic.

Nice action with tons of comedic moments, but in the end, Hime finds that her "problem" has just been doubled – figuring out which "parents" Beelzebub belonged to, and to tell Sherwood that she misunderstood what she saw. Now the "peaceful alliance" between her and Sherwood is being threatened and unless someone convinces the youngest princess that what she saw is wrong, Sherwood may end up becoming Hime's bitter enemy, if not a rival for the throne.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A brawl inside Hime's mansion…as more intruder shows up, and more comedic moments…

Also, The Beelzebub cast finally arrives at Sasanagi City, whgile Emile pays the sisters a visit…


	4. Aftermath Of The Battle

**Princess Parents**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Princes Resurrection** is owned by **Yasunori Mitsunaga**

**Beelzebub** is owned by **Ryuhei Tamura** and **Studio Pierrot**

* * *

Okay...the next chapter is up, and this time it'll be quite chaotic as Emil enters the fray and tries to "restore order" once he finds out that Hime and Sherwood are at odds while an "annoying band" manages to get in to Hime's nerves. So expect a lot of chaos and comedy here while diplomacy will be the main focus for this chapter.

* * *

**_Previously..._**

After the coast is cleared, everything went peaceful and all that is left is a huge mess that the Frog Ninjas left, seeing that the wall bore several holes and now Flandre is sweeping the floor, while Sawawa arrived, dismayed that the "visitors" have already left, as she brought a tray of several glasses with juice on them, unaware of what just happened a while ago, thanks in part to her ditziness.

"Huh? where did they go?"

"They left..."

"Aww...and I brought refreshments for them..."

"They are not visitors...and go help Flandre clean the mess..."

"At once, Mistress Lilliane..."

As Hime tells Sawawa to go help Flandre clean up the mess, the princess stood still as she felt something from Beelzebub, and as she carried in hin her arms, she finds out that his diapers is full, and asked Sawawa if she has any spare diapers he could use, which the elder Hiriyumi sibling nodded, as she brought one pack the other day after winning a lottery the other day, and tells Hiro ro hold onto the baby while she changes the diaper.

"Here...hold him, Hiro..."

"Umm...this is awkward, Hime..."

"It's alright..."

"Whoa...you and Hiro can pass up for a couple...or a young parents..."

"Wow...so cute..."

"You think so, Reiri?"

"Hiro and Hime...lying on bed...K-I-S-S-I-N-G...then did the kissy-kissy-poo...then made love...and the result is a little baby boy..."

"Want me to throw you out and get sunburned?"

"Just kidding, Hime-sama..."

Hiro felt awkward holding the baby while Hime is changing Berubo's diaper. While Riza is snickering and Reiri "teasing" the two, though Hime herself mentally liked the idea of her and Hiro "raising a family". However, someone came in unexpectedly, and this surely caused a tense moment as the "entrant" turns out to be none other than Sherwood herself, as she came in after seeing the Frog Ninjas fleeing from HIme's mansion, and decided to check if her "onee-sama" is unharmed, but the sight before her now made her change her feelings…from being concerned to feeling "betrayed".

"Onee-sama...I saw frog ninjas barging out of your mansion...huh?"

"Sherwood..."

"What...what is this?"

"Huh?"

"DON'T "HUH" ME! WHY ARE YOU AND HIRO HOLDING A BABY? AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THIS FROM ME?"

"Sherwood...you..."

"SCREW YOU! OUR ALLIANCE IS OVER! WE'RE RIVALS FROM NOW ON! I HATE YOU! YOU STOLE HIRO FROM ME AND NOW I'M AN AUNTIE WITHOUT ME KNOWING! WWWAAAHHH!"

"Sherwood..."

Sherwood cried and accused Hime of "betraying her" and ran off, with Hime genuinely concerned as she has become so close to Sherwood and fighting her is not an option for her and decided to try and talk to her to clear up the misunderstanding, while Riza and Reiri looked on, wondering if they too should go and try to talk to Sherwood to tell her the REAL situation at hand.

* * *

**_Now…_**

Hime is still worried after Sherwood stormed off, and now the alliance is in danger of breaking up unless she comes up with a way to explain to her about the misunderstanding she saw. However, there is a bit of a problem as Beelzebub went to Hime and hugs her affectionately, but then Hiro tries to get "Baby Beel" off her as he knows that she is in deep thought on how to convince and calm Sherwood and prevent her from declaring war with her elder sister.

"Hey…now's not a good time to…"

"Da-bu!"

"later…Hime needs to think…"

"Da-bu!"

"You can carry on with me…like you did earlier!"

"Da-bu!"

"Let go of her!"

"WWWWAAAHHHHH!"

As Hiro is persistent, Beelzebub held on to Hime's gothic clothes and getting agitated, he threw a tantrum as he cried out loud while , sending a lot of electrical discharges and both Reiri and Riza ducked at avoiding the electrical attacks, while Sawawa and Flandre continued to sweep the floor, unmindful of what is happening right now. Hiro is the only casualty as the smoke cleared, you can see him looking like a person in charcoal, while reduced only in his brief.

"Cough!"

Hime raised an eyebrow, somewhat feeling some attraction towards him, despite him being three years younger than her, he sure can pass up for a royal suitor. Reiri whistled and Sawawa berated her younger brother for indecent exposure and tells him not to "strip" in front of Hime, much to the boy's embarrassing remark.

"My, my…Hiro…you are so attractive…"

"Eh…?"

"Hiro!"

"What is it, onee-chan?"

"Look at yourself!"

"WWWAAAHH!"

"Get dressed at once! That's indecent exposure! Have a shame that there are girls in front of you!"

"I'm on my way!"

As Hiro ran off to get some spare clothes, Riza approached Hime, as the princess was able to calm a crying Beelzebub, and the two girls went in to a discussion on how to explain to Sherwood about what she saw and convince her that what she saw is not what she thinks, and there the half-werewolf warrior suggested that she, Riza herself, would go to Sherwood and explain to her the REAL situation because the youngest princess knows that Riza is an honorable warrior, thus lying won't be a matter to her.

"You think you can convince her?"

"Yes, I can."

"Be careful! Sherwood is a bit…uptight right now…"

"She won't. She knows I'm an honorable werewolf warrior. She can see that I don't lie."

"Shall I…"

"No need. I can handle it."

"Very well…good luck…"

"Thanks."

Nodding, Hime accepted Riza's suggestion and tells her to go at once and talk to Sherwood before it's too late, and the werewolf warrior leaves the mansion as she boards her motorcycle and head for the other side of the mountain and explain everything about the situation. After that, Hime orders Reiri to go and help Sawawa and Flandre in cleaning the mess, much to the vampire's chagrin, as cleaning houses is "inappropriate" for a "beautiful vampire", but then Hime took out a "giant syringe" laced with "garlic serum", which, though no harmful side effects would affect her, it would give her a week's worth of allergies, and not wanting to scratch her body for a week, Reiri slowly accepted and took a broom to started to sweep, but then, a group of "upstart" band members suddenly shows up, the vocalist holding a wireless microphone and started to sing, which is annoyingly loud.

_dadada dadada  
dadada dadada  
dadada dadada_

As Hime is taken by surprise, she is about to tell them to leave at once, but Beelzebub seem to like the band and rooted for them to continue, and for Hime, this is bad timing, as she couldn't stand loud ruckuses and prefers a quiet time, but the "annoying band" is in full swing as they began an "in-house concert" inside Hime's mansion, at Hime's expense.

_dadada dadada_

_nanisama da okosama da_  
_yomei wa zatto shichi, hachijuu nen_  
_omae wa sudeni dadadadada_

As Hime is about to do something, she is surprised to see that Flandre started to dance, and tries to order the gynoid to stop and help her throw the intruders out, but the "annoying band" continued singing and Flandre followed to the beat, further adding lot of stress to the princess._  
_

_nani-chan da akachan da  
ni jikan oki ni goukyuu da  
yofuke ni oppai youkyuu da  
_

Hiro saw Hime was starting to get "worked up" and tries to help, politely asking the "annoying band" to pleas stop, but to no avail as they played their instruments and sang louder._  
_

_MAMA ga mushi nara ichiou  
PAPA no oppai suttemiru no da  
(itteeei konoyarou!)_

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada_  
_FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da_  
_dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada_  
_kikiwake nai no de onajimi da_  
_dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada_  
_donguri moratte GOKIGEN da_  
_da da da da damasareta_

This time Sawawa and Reiri are dancing along the beat and veins are "popping" all over Hime's head as the noise becomes unbearably louder and finally shouts at the "annoying band" to cease their "gate crashing", but they ignored her as they kept on playing and increased the volume of their amplifiers as if they are having a "wild party".

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada  
FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada  
kikiwake nai no de onajimi da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada  
donguri moratte GOKIGEN da  
da da da da damasareta  
_

The scene shifts outside where Hime's mansion is seen "shaking" and you can hear the loud noise between the "annoying band" and Hime shouting, and it surely echoed out as the night slowly appears as the full moon is half-show due to a cloud covering it partially.

**-x-**

At Sherwood's mansion, you can see Sherwood screaming and crying, sitting on the floor and you can see furniture thrown around as she was upset at what she saw, and both her three panda warriors and Francesca could only watch as they couldn't seem to know what they should do to calm her down, as Sherwood continued to cry in a fit of passion which went on for another several minutes.

"WWWAAHH! HIRO, YOU IDIOT! YOU BROKE MY HEART! ONEE-SAMA…YOU TRICKED ME! I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE OVER THE THRONE! WWWAAAHHH!"

By then, Emile, the Mermaid girl, Keziah Bold and Sledge came, and are rather concerned in seeing the state Sherwood's castle is, and saw her crying non-stop. The elder sibling decided to talk to her and see how he can help while his servants started to help Sherwood's servants in cleaning the mess.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

A mix of comedy and a bit of drama…

Emile shows up…can he help? Could he be able to bridge the misunderstanding between Sherwood and Hime?

And what would Hime do to the "annoying band"?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Emile plays "peacekeeper" while Flandre hatches a plan with Beelzebub on how to earn a lot of cash…


	5. Emile Talks to Sherwood

**Princess Parents**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Princes Resurrection** is owned by **Yasunori Mitsunaga**

**Beelzebub** is owned by **Ryuhei Tamura** and **Studio Pierrot**

* * *

Okay...the next chapter is up, and this time it'll be quite chaotic as Emil enters the fray and tries to "restore order" once he finds out that Hime and Sherwood are at odds, which would test his abilities as being "neutral" considering that he is close to both Hime and Sherwood.

This would see if he would be able to make the two sisters "kiss and make-up" to clear up the misunderstanding...

* * *

**_Previously..._**

At Sherwood's mansion, you can see Sherwood screaming and crying, sitting on the floor and you can see furniture thrown around as she was upset at what she saw, and both her three panda warriors and Francesca could only watch as they couldn't seem to know what they should do to calm her down, as Sherwood continued to cry in a fit of passion which went on for another several minutes.

"WWWAAHH! HIRO, YOU IDIOT! YOU BROKE MY HEART! ONEE-SAMA…YOU TRICKED ME! I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE OVER THE THRONE! WWWAAAHHH!"

By then, Emile, the Mermaid girl, Keziah Bold and Sledge came, and are rather concerned in seeing the state Sherwood's castle is, and saw her crying non-stop. The elder sibling decided to talk to her and see how he can help while his servants started to help Sherwood's servants in cleaning the mess.

* * *

**_Now…_**

Emile raised an eyebrow at seeing Sherwood crying and thrashing like a spoiled brat, while Keziah and Sledge swaet-dropped at what they're seeing, seeing the mess inside her mansion while the Mermaid Girl could only watch in worry, seeing that Sherwood is upset over something, and the faction was startled as Sherwood lifted an vase and threw it against the wall.

SMASH!

"WWWAAHHH! LILLIANE ONEE-SAMA! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY GUTS! WWWAAAHH!"

Emile then approached Francesca and asked her what is going on, which the Gynoid explained what she saw, and Emile started to see the light of Sherwood's tantrums. Sledge and Kezaiah listened as well, and they too are rather disturbed that Sherwood caused a ruckus just of what she saw and not asked Hime for an explanation.

"Francesca...what happened?"

"Fuga..."

"Sherwood went to Lilliane's mansion...and what...? she saw her and her blood warrior having a...baby...?"

"Fuga..."

"And Sherwood declared war on Lilliane...?"

"Fuga..."

"Alright...I'll talk to Sherwood..."

"Fuga...'

By then, Emile approached Sherwood and gently talked to her, which seemed to calm her down, but then sobbed when he told her that maybe she misunderstood what she saw, while at the same time realized her feelings for Hiro but told her that one day she will find her "Prince Charming" and she should be patient, which it took her a bit long to accept that fact.

"Sherwood..."

"Emile onii-sama...sob..."

"Francesca told me...I believe you misunderstood what you saw..."

"But..."

"You've been visiting Lilliane for several months...sure you should've seen her body figured changed...and it can't happen all of the sudden...as for her blood warrior...I think he's not right for you..."

"..."

"Be patient...I'm sure one day you will find your true love...in time..."

"...sob...o-okay..."

By then Riza arrived and there Keziah greeted her which she did the same, and then greeted Emile, who then asked the half-werewolf warrior why she came here, and there Riza explained that she came here to tell Sherwood about the misunderstanding she saw and that the half-werewolf warrior is to explain everything so as to clear up anything that made Sherwood hate Hime.

"...is that the story, werewolf warrior?"

"Yes, Prince Emile...Hiro came home with a baby clinging on him..."

"...and...?"

"Well...the baby's not ordinary..."

"...really...?"

"Yeah...he sure can jolt anyone if agitated...but for some reason...when he is clinging to Hime..she gets sort of...invulnerability or something...but still...we're figuring out who the baby's parents are..."

"I see...I'll pay Lilliane a visit tomorrow...as of now...I told Sherwood that she misunderstood what she saw and I promise her to see what the situation is..."

"Thank you...I'm taking my leave..."

By then, Emile told Sherwood that he will talk to Hime tomorrow morning and see about the baby, while Riza bowed and heads back to Hime's mansion. Meanwhile, a recovered Sherwood orders Francesca, Ryu-Ryu, Can-Can and Chou-chou to clean up the mess, which the Gynoid and the three panda Blood Warriors sweat-dropped, seeing that they would clean up the mess their mistress made yet they had no choice but to obey, while Emile decided to stay at Sherwood's mansion for the night.

**-x-**

Later, Riza arrived and told Hime that all is well and that Emile was able to calm Sherwood and that she has told her about the misunderstanding and situation, so everyone retired for the night as Beelzebub continued to cling onto Hime, while Hiro went to bed, still a mess after another bout of tantrum from the baby when he tried to get him off Hime.

Flandre then took Beelzebub and he cried, discharging another electrical tantrum, but this seem to re-energize the Gynoid, and an idea popped as Flandre talked to the baby, and the two seem to have an "understanding", and both clam down and settle for the night.

With Hime and Hiro left, the two are about to head for the stairs when the "annoying band" showed up, startling her when they started singing, much to Hiro's horror as she is starting to get stressed up from their annoying antics and ruckus.

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada  
FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada  
kikiwake nai no de onajimi da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada  
donguri moratte GOKIGEN da  
da da da da damasareta_

Veins popped on both sides of her temple and Hime orders the "annoying band" to leave, and Hiro tries to use diplomacy and asked them to leave, but this went unheeded as they tuned up the volume of their speakers and sang louder, and this time Reiri and Flandre came down, dancing to the tune, much to Hiro's shock.

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada  
FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada  
kikiwake nai no de onajimi da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada  
donguri moratte GOKIGEN da  
da da da da damasareta_

The scene shifts outside Hime's mansion where the mansion itself is "shaking" as the song can be heard, but then a loud BANG is heard, and the "annoying band" members are seen "flying out" via the window, along with their musical instruments, and when the scene shifts inside, you can see Hime holding a bazooka and an RPG, looking like she had been to an angry management session, her eyes wide open, her eyebrows crossed, veins popping all over her head, while Reiri and Flandre sneaked out of sight with Hiro being the only one to stay and tries to calm her down.

**-x-**

The next morning, Hime came down and noticed that Beelzebub is not around, and when Hiro came down, she asked him if he has seen the baby, which he said he hasn't seen him, and noted that flandre isn't around as well, but then both heard sounds of electrical sparks that came from outside, and when the 17-year old princess and her teen blood warrior went outside, they were greeted by a rather surprising sight.

Several Gynoids were lining in a queue with Flandre standing inside a makeshift tollgate accepting payments (Japanese currency), with Beelzebub (with wires "wires" to his body) sitting on a Reiri's lap while she is sitting on a chair and he is using his electricity powers to "charge" a Gynoid customer, and after that the Gynoid left with the next Gynoid customer coming and is being charged as well after giving the payment to Flandre.

"Fuga..."

"Fuga."

Hiro stared wide-eyed in disbelief while Hime was a bit irritated seeing that Beelzebub is being used for "labor" and approached the line, telling the Gynoids that business is "closed" and that she will not permit Beelzebub from doing "manual work" much to the other Gynoids' chagrin, while Reiri seem to be neutral about it while Flandre collects the money and is ready to "bolt" out.

"This business is closed. The baby is not subjected to this kind of work. Leave!"

"FUGA!"

"FUGA!"

"FUGA!"

"FUGA!"

"FUGA!"

"FUGA!"

"FUGA!"

Hime then took Beelzebub in her arms and asked Reiri who came up with this idea, which the teen vampire pointed to Flandre, who is trying to sneak out of sight, and Hime reprimands the Gynoid for doing such things which Flandre responded by saying "Fuga", and went inside the mansion, but then Reiri began to make a "scary face" which upsets the baby, crying while discharging electrical currents.

"Boo..."

"WWWWAAHHH!"

Hime appeared unharmed, but her gothic clothes burnt to a crisp, leaving her only in her bra and panties, which Hiro gallantly puts on a robe on her while Reiri ran off to avoid getting hit by Hime, which the princess soothed and calm the crying baby, as she and Hiro went inside the mansion to have breakfast, while she will deal with Reiri later.

However, the "annoying band" shows up and started to sing again which once more made Hime a bit uptight as their singing is unbearably too loud and annoyed her quite a lot, as the speakers are on maximum output which makes the sound so deafening.

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada  
FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada  
kikiwake nai no de onajimi da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada  
donguri moratte GOKIGEN da  
da da da da damasareta_

Flandre, Sawawa, and even Beelzebub are dancing but the "fun" ended as Hime took and threw a grenade at them and the "annoying band" was struck and "flew" out of the mansion which brought order back inside the mansion, and things are back to normal...at least for now.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Emile was able to calm an upset Sherwood and is slated to see Hime to find out more about the baby that Hime is taking care of.

Again the "annoying band" shows up and made Hime's day slightly bad...and she did what she had to do in making them go away...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Emile is going to pay Hime a visit, Sylvia goes there too, and a series of hilarious situation takes place as the two princesses vie for Beelzebub's affection…see which one of them would keep the baby...


	6. Sylvia's Faction pays A Visit

**Princess Parents**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Princes Resurrection** is owned by **Yasunori Mitsunaga**

**Beelzebub** is owned by **Ryuhei Tamura** and **Studio Pierrot**

* * *

Okay...the next chapter is up, and this time it'll be quite more chaotic than the last chapter, as aside from Emil entering the fray, Sylvia and Mikasa are paying Hime's faction a visit, which would add more "chaos" once she takes interest in the mayhem-causing baby, as she and Hime would vie for Beelzebub's affection.

* * *

**_Previously..._**

Hime then took Beelzebub in her arms and asked Reiri who came up with this idea, which the teen vampire pointed to Flandre, who is trying to sneak out of sight, and Hime reprimands the Gynoid for doing such things which Flandre responded by saying "Fuga", and went inside the mansion, but then Reiri began to make a "scary face" which upsets the baby, crying while discharging electrical currents.

"WWWWAAHHH!"

Hime appeared unharmed, but her gothic clothes burnt to a crisp, leaving her only in her bra and panties, which Hiro gallantly puts on a robe on her while Reiri ran off to avoid getting hit by Hime, which the princess soothed and calm the crying baby, as she and Hiro went inside the mansion to have breakfast, while she will deal with Reiri later.

However, the "annoying band" shows up and started to sing again which once more made Hime a bit uptight as their singing is unbearably too loud and annoyed her quite a lot, as the speakers are on maximum output which makes the sound so deafening.

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada  
FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada  
kikiwake nai no de onajimi da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada  
donguri moratte GOKIGEN da  
da da da da damasareta_

Flandre, Sawawa, and even Beelzebub are dancing but the "fun" ended as Hime took and threw a grenade at them and the "annoying band" was struck and "flew" out of the mansion which brought order back inside the mansion, and things are back to normal...at least for now.

* * *

**_Now…_**

The next day, Emile, Keziah and the mermaid girl are approaching Hime's mansion, as the prince wanted to see for himself that Hime is looking after the said-baby who got lost and that her faction are figuring out the baby's parents, which seem to be quite a lot of work considering that there are those who are after her life, and Hime would be in a serious situation if the enemies learn of the baby and would take advantage of her.

Keziah too wanted to see this baby and couldn't seem to believe what Riza told him that a baby can discharge electricity and that Hime's faction are having a hard time "taming" him, so he decided to see for it himself, and there he and Emile got in to a conversation with Keziah.

"We are nearing Lilliane's mansion..."

"Yes, Prince Emile...but...I find it hard to believe..even her highness is having trouble..."taming" a baby...?"

"Riza Wildman said it herself...and based on what she told us...it may be the truth...and henceforth we will see for it ourselves..."

"And to think that her blood warrior brought there in the first place..."

"Then let's see for it ourselves and see how we can help..."

"Right."

"And be ready...if the baby is what Riza Wildman claims to be...our assassins might learn of this and take advantage..."

"Got it."

As they are nearing the mansion, Emile and Keziah were somewhat taken aback as they saw Hime's mansion "lighted" up, jolts of electric currents covering the area which lasted for about two minutes, which Keziah felt worried that something bad may have happened inside but Emile sensed that no one is hurt, yet he decided to go there and check it out.

As they entered the mansion, they are rather greeted by the sight before them as the living room appeared "thrashed", which some of the furniture and walls are "smoking black", Riza, Reiri, and Hiro are "smoking", their bodies looked lioke thy've been covered in burned charcoal while Hime appeared unharmed, save for some smoke emanating from her blond hair and that her gothic dressed burnt to a crisp. Riza then berated Reiri for her actions which appeared to be the root cause of all that just happened.

"WWWWWAAAAAHHHH!"

"YOU FANG-FACE!"

"What? What did I do?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT DID YOU DO"?! YOU SCARED THE TYKE AND HE CRIED! YOU KNOW HE DISCHARGES ELECTRICITY WHENEVER HE GETS UPSET AND CRY!"

"Come on, Pluto...I was just playing with him..."

"PLAYING WITH HIM"? YOU'RE SCARING HIM!" AND MY NAME'S NOT "PLUTO"!"

"At least I'm playing with him...I know how to deal with little kids..."

"YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN HANDLE A BABY!"

"What about you...?"

"..."

Hime then went to Hiro and told her to hold the baby as she is going to get a new set of gothic dress, smacking Reiri on the head along the way, which the vampire clutched her head in pain.

SPLAG!

"OW! Hime-sama...why do you always smack me on my head?"

Hiro tries to calm a still tantrum-fueled Beelzebub, with little success, and after a few minutes Hime came back, and the baby wants to go in her arms, which she accepted, and there Emile approached his younger sister and asked her directly about the baby if he really got lost or if it really beoinged to her, which she flatly denied it.

"Lilliane..."

"Emile..."

"Did what Riza Wildman say is true? Your blood warrior brought home that baby by accident?"

"Yes...and until we figure out the baby's parents...I'll be looking after him..."

"If it's alright with you...I'd like to help..."

"Really? If so...thank you."

"I'll have Keziah and Sledge do the research..."

"Thank you...huh?"

Reiri then sneaked behind Hime and plans to "scare" the baby again, only this time Hime is prepared as she did a back elbow on the vampire's face and Reiri backed away, clutching her nose in pain, with Riza chiding her for provoking the baby and Hime.

"OW! Hime-sama...I was just playing with the baby..."

"Serves you right..."

"What was that, bulldog?"

"I told you to stop making the baby crying...WHO ARE YOU CALLING "BULLDOG"?"

"Who else am I referring to?"

"Are you provoking me?"

"You said that...I didn't...here...have a dog shampoo..."

"Why you...!"

By then, a knock on the door is heard which Sawawa answered, and the new visitors are revealed to be Sylvia, Mikasa and Francette, and while Riza and Keziah appeared to be on the defensive, Emile told the two werwolf warriors that it is alright, seeing that they are here for a casual visit, though Hime sensed that Sylvia has a reason for being here while the first princess gives her greeting before going to the main course.

"Hello, Lilliane..."

"Even though you're my elder sister...please don't address me by my real name..."

"Oh, don't be like that, my pretty little sister..."

"Sylvia..."

"I came here to congratulate you..."

"Congratulate me?" For what?"

"You got a baby and I suspect that your blood warrior is the father...and since I didn't hear that you secretly married him...at least i can do for you is to give you a bridal shower..."

"What? "Bridal shower"?"

"As for you, blood warrior..go work in getting close to my sister...so...how did you make love to her...? Come on...you can tell me..."

"Eh? No! We didn't...!"

Hime raised her eyebrow after hearing Sylvia raised the idea of a "bridal shower" and even "congratulated" Hiro for "being a man" and getting close to Hime, which the 14-year old teen blood warrior blushed non-stop and corrected her and said that he just found the baby, which Hime supported Hiro's claim, but then Sylvia seem to take a liking to the baby and started to make gestures to have the baby come to him.

"We didn't "do it"..."

"She's right! I just found this baby but he clings to me..."

"And he accidentally brought it home..."

"We're trying to figure out the baby's parents! Believe me...we're too young for being parents!"

"And please, Sylvia..no more of your wild imaginations..."

"Aw...and I had everything prepared..."

"Da-bu!"

"Hello, baby...want to play with auntie Sylvia...?"

"Da-bu!"

Sylvia's "charming manner" appeared to work, as Beelzebub took an interest and went to Sylvia's arms, where the first princess asks if the baby is interested to become her "adopted son", which Riza and Keziah looked alarmed, wondering if she is using Beelzebub as a plotting tool against Hime though Hime herself didn't appeared concerned, wondering if Sylvia would be willing to shoulder the burden of "taming" a temperamental baby.

However, Beelzebub looks down at Sylvia's chest, staring at her large breasts, which they "bounced", while Mikasa blinked her eyes, sensing that something not right, as Beelzebub began to glance back and forth between Sylvia and Hime's chests, comparing their "bust sizes" before he decided to go with Hime. Riza and Hiro stared wide-eyed in surprise, as they never seen a baby judging a woman by the size of a woman's "assets".

"Eh?"

"That kid..."

"Fu-fu-fu...that baby is really smart..."

"What do you mean "smart"?"

"He sure knows how to choose a woman..."

"H-hey...!"

"Hiro...don't be shy...I know you want to compare bust size..."

"Stop it, Reiri!"

As soon as Beelzebub is in Hime's arms, Mikasa stepped forward and grabbed him which Riza thought that the female blood warrior teen is about to harm him, but it turns out that she is looking at the baby from head to toe in a rather suspicious manner, and Sylvia can see that Mikasa is rather annoyed at the baby she is holding.

"Micasa...what's wrong?"

"I bet this guy is not really a baby!"

"Oh, come on, Micasa...h really is a baby..."

"Where can you see a baby comparing breast sizes? There's no way a baby would do that!"

"Oh, bear with him...a baby is really curious at that age..."

"But, Princess Sylvia...!"

"Calm down, Micasa...he's harmless..."

"Da-bu!"

In a surprise move, Beelzebub grabbed and pulled down Mikasa's bra, exposing her "assets" much to Hiro's shock, as he got a "nosebleed" before politely turning away to avoid seeing it, but then Beelzebub made a "baby comment" before releasing his hold on Mikasa's bra and went back to Hime's arms.

"Da-bu-da-bu...da-bu-da-bu!"

As Mikasa wondered what the baby said, Reiri scooted closer and told Himkasa what the baby meant, but it was just a prank-ish lie just to get her reaction.

"I think he says "I don't go for flat-chested girls"..."

Mikasa stared wide-eyed and felt insulted and went after Beelzebub, but Francette restrained her.

"WHAT? YOU PINT-SIZED PERVERT! COME HERE AND FACE ME!"

"Fuga...fuga-fuga...!"

Riza and Hiro stared in confusion, Reiri and Keziah snickered at the scene while Hime and Emile glanced emotionless though mentally bemused, and Mikasa's outburst went for a minute until Sylvia urges her blood warrior to calm down, which Mikasa did so in reluctance, though unwilling at first.

"Micasa..."

"Please let me, mistress...let me get a crack at that miniature maniac!"

"Oh...he's just a baby..."

"A baby? He called me "flat chested"!"

"You know how babies are..."

"But..."

"Calm down...or you be at that baby's level..."

"Grr..."

As Mikasa seem to have calm down, Beelzebub provoked her again by flashing a "dirty finger" at her, and she got pissed off again.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BRAT! ARE YOU PROVOKING ME?"

"Fuga! Fuga!"

Micasa went nuts again and tries to get at him but Francette held her back and Sylvia was able to calm her down and peace seem to be restored, and Emile asks Sylvia why she is here and how she came to know about the situation Hime's faction is in, but she claimed that her information told her and wanted to see if Hime really became a "secret teenage mama", but Hime denied this, but then the scene shows that Mikasa grabbed Beelzebub and her face is next to his, and gave him a rather harsh, if not threatening words.

"Better gow up quickly, rat...so that I can slice and dice you...heck...I'm going to chop off your "pee-pee"...how about that?"

This spooked the baby and went on a tantrum and cried, discharging electricity and everyone managed to evade the electrical blasts, but Mikasa took the full brunt and she stood like a person covered in charcoal, her clothes burnt to a crisp thus she is naked, which Hiro got a glance of her body, getting another "nosebleed" yet he turned away, while Francette gave her a spare clothing so she can dress up.

Just as order is about to be restored, the "annoying band" shows up unexpectedly, and Hime stared wide-eyed as "hell noise" is about to commence.

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada  
FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada  
kikiwake nai no de onajimi da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada  
donguri moratte GOKIGEN da  
da da da da damasareta_

Seeing that Hime is having a rather stressful day, Emile used his psychokinetic glare and the "annoying band" was thrown out of the mansion, and towards the sky, and peace seem to have been restored, though Sylvia joked to Hime that she should find a guy and get her own baby and suggested that Hiro would make a perfect "partner", but was silenced as she pointed a bazooka at her face and she hurriedly left the mansion, taking Francette and Mikasa with her, and now Emile and Hime are discussing on how to find the baby's parents so as to end the problem.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as chaos erupted with lots of comedy and wanton mayhem...

Poor Mikasa got the brunt thanks to Reiri...

With Sylvia out, who's next?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Gilliam makes a a surprise appearance while assassins makes another try at Hime, and finally Beelzebub's handlers show up, which would spark a confrontation between the two sides...


	7. Gilliam and Beelzebub

**Princess Parents**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Princes Resurrection** is owned by **Yasunori Mitsunaga**

**Beelzebub** is owned by **Ryuhei Tamura** and **Studio Pierrot**

* * *

Sorry for the month-long wait...as it wasn't easy making this fic, not to mention my schedule, but now the chapter's here as Gilliam takes his turn to feel the baby's "wrath"...so expect some more comedic parts before the ending nears...as the baby's "handlers" (from the manga/anime Beelzebub) are set to appear anytime soon...

* * *

**_Previously..._**

Just as order is about to be restored, the "annoying band" shows up unexpectedly, and Hime stared wide-eyed as "hell noise" is about to commence.

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada  
FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada  
kikiwake nai no de onajimi da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada  
donguri moratte GOKIGEN da  
da da da da damasareta_

Seeing that Hime is having a rather stressful day, Emile used his psychokinetic glare and the "annoying band" was thrown out of the mansion, and towards the sky, and peace seem to have been restored, though Sylvia joked to Hime that she should find a guy and get her own baby and suggested that Hiro would make a perfect "partner", but was silenced as she pointed a bazooka at her face and she hurriedly left the mansion, taking Francette and Mikasa with her, and now Emile and Hime are discussing on how to find the baby's parents so as to end the problem.  
Beelzebub) are set to appear anytime soon...

* * *

**_Now…_**

The time right now is 02:30, and everyone within Hime's mansion are asleep, save for Reiri who is at the living room watching a horror movie as it involves a lot of "blood", drinking a tomato juice and is rather enjoying her "quiet time" when a familiar sound is heard and she guessed who it was, and another voice can be heard and she also guessed who it was. She smirked as it would seem to that it's going to be another "lively" moment and turned around, seeing the unexpected scene before her eyes.

"WWWWAAAAHHHH!"

ZZZAAPPP!

"AAAAIIIEEE! CALM DOWN!"

It was Beelzebub, and he is having a post-midnight tantrum and Hiro is at the receiving end, trying to calm the irate toddler down but to no avail as he is unable to keep the tyke from calming down, and his rather loud crying woke the other "residents", with Hime and Riza roused from their sleeps and came down, seeing that Hiro is continuously being electrocuted and Reiri is enjoying the sight before her, which the female werewolf warrior berated the teen vampire for not helping matters.

"Hey! Instead of watching and laughing, why don't you help Hiro calm the baby down!"

"But I don't want top get shell-shocked...besides...it's pretty fun to watch it...a good source of entertainment..."

"You fang-face! You really want to watch other people get "suffered"! You're not only a freeloader...you're lazy!"

"Save it for someone who pees like a dog..."

"WHAT WAS THAT, BLOOD SUCKER?"

"You heard me, "Snoopy"...you look so cute when agitated..."

"MY NAME'S NOT SNOOPY!"

"Snoop Dogg...fu-fu-fu..."

"WHY YOU BLASTED VAMPIRE...I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE DENTIST AND...OOOOWWWW!"

"AAAAAIIIIIKKK! HIME...LET GO OF MY EAR!"

Hime grabbed the two females by their ears, and twisted them to put their bickering to a stop and then glances at Hiro, seeing him "smoking" and told him that the baby might be hungry and suggest that Beelzebub needs milk. Hiro sighed as he should have guessed that this is what the baby needs, but then Reiri made another foolish suggestion to the baby and that's where an unexpected hilarity ensues.

"Hey, baby..."

"Da?"

"Want milk?"

"Da!"

"Then here's how you do...bzzz...bzzz...bzzz..."

Reiri then told Beelzebub that Hiro has "milk" and the baby unbuttoned the teen blood warrior's pajama top and suckled his nipple, which Hiro went rigid, and Riza stared wide-eyed, and when nothing happened, Beelzebub went to another tantrum.

"WWWWWAAAAAHHH!"

Again Hiro got electrocuted and there Reiri made another silly comment, suggesting that Beelzebub should go "lower", and just as the baby is about to pull down Hiro's pajama bottom, Hime grabbed the baby, then smacked Reiri in the head for teaching Beelzebub to "unintentionally" doing something "foolish", and then an awakened Sawawa came down and there Hime tells the maid to make a baby bottle filled with milk to help "sooth" the baby.

As Sawawa made some milk and the baby took it, Beelzebub has calmed down, and Hiro took the baby, who then went to sleep, and head for his room, and both Sawawa and Riza went back to their rooms, while Hime went to her room to rest as she needs to get some sleep. As she lay on her bed, she slowly drifted to sleep, but the her eyes opened after hearing a familiar song, which has just started.

_dadada dadada  
dadada dadada  
dadada dadada_

At first she was groggy, and thought she was just hearing things and went back to sleep, but the next song appeared to rouse her and she felt that she has heard that song before.

_nanisama da okosama da_  
_yomei wa zatto shichi, hachijuu nen_  
_omae wa sudeni dadadadada_

_nani-chan da akachan da  
ni jikan oki ni goukyuu da  
yofuke ni oppai youkyuu da_

As the volume of the singing slowly increases, Hime slowly felt that she has indeed heard it before, and slowly its volume gradually increases and her drowsiness slolwly ebbed away as she started to get a bit irritated.

_MAMA ga mushi nara ichiou  
PAPA no oppai suttemiru no da  
(itteeei konoyarou!)_

Turning to her side, she saw the amplified speakers placed next to her and there she realized what is going on, but it was too late, as the members of the "annoying band" showed up, and set the volume of the amplified speaker to "maximun output", and then they started singing very loudly and the "riot" has commenced.

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada_  
_FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da_  
_dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada_  
_kikiwake nai no de onajimi da_  
_dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada_  
_donguri moratte GOKIGEN da_  
_da da da da damasareta_

Deafening sounds blared from the amplified speaker and Hime was "thrown out" from her bed as the "annoying band" kept singing, and Hime shouted at them to stop and leave, but then one of the band members sneaked and placed a headphone on her as the "annoying band" continued their gig which further caused the princess to lose her composure.

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada  
FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada  
kikiwake nai no de onajimi da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada  
donguri moratte GOKIGEN da  
da da da da damasareta_

The scene shifts outside the mansion where you can see it "shake" in sync with the music, but then a loud "BOOM" is heard and you can see the "annoying band" flying out of the window, and as the scene zooms in at Hime's room, you can see her wielding an RPG (rocket-propelled grenade), and she was PISSED as hell. Hiro and Riza came in after hearing the explosion with Reiri following, and there they can tell what had just happened.

"Hime!"

"Hime...are you alright? What just happened?"

"I think a group of singers came and serenaded Hime...too bad she's a bit cranky...she wanted an old-fashioned suitors offering her chocolates and roses...the Royal way...fu-fu-fu..."

Reiri's comments further angered Hime as she aimed the RPG at the trio, though the aim is centered on Reiri, but both Riza and Hiro bolted out of the room with Reiri following, which then a loud explosion is seen, and you can see Reiri covering her rear after being struck down by the RPG shell, while Riza and Hiro are running to the nearest hiding place to escape the princess' wrath.

"AAAAIEEE! MY BUTT!"

"Reiri! You shouldn't have done that!"

"She nearly shot us down! You and your vampire brain! Can't you think first before you utter a stupid joke?"

**-x-**

The next morning, things appeared normal though Hime is stilled pissed about what happened earlier in the day, and Hiro was silent the whole time while holding Beelzebub, and the baby's "charming manner" seemed to have slowly brightened her mood and the silence slowly ebbed away, and as Hime took the baby from Hiro, an unexpected visitor came, and it was none other than **Gilliam**.

Riza and Reiri looked surprised as they didn't expect Hime's older sibling showing up, and though they expected that he would come for Hime' head, the two females are rather surprised as the prince went for Hiro, grabbing him by his collar and began berating him, which the werewolf warrior stared wide-eyed in surprise and the teen vampire to feel bemused as she sees a potential for some entertainment.

"YOU!"

"Eh? Me?"

"YES...YOU!"

"What's the problem?"

"DON'T "WHAT" ME! WHAT DID YOU DO AND WHY LILILANNE GAVE BIRTH TO A BABY...COMING FROM YOU? AND WHAT DOES SHE SEE IN YOU? YOU'RE JUST A LOWLY BLOOD WARRIOR AND COMMONER!"

"Eh? Wait...you got it all wrong! I..."

"DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME! YOU'RE NOT ONLY UNFIT TO BE LILLIANNE'S HUSBAND...YOU'RE NOT QUALIFIED TO RULE THE MONSTER KINGDOM!"

"You got it all wrong! Just let me explain!"

As Hiro tries to defend himself and Hime from Gilliam's accusations, Beelzebub jumped onto Hiro's head and there the baby and Gilliam had a rather "intense" stare-down, which Riza braces herself in case Gilliam attempts to harm the baby, but Beelzebub then took the pacifier from his mouth and placed it onto Gilliam's lips, and there the baby gave a "thumb's up" sign, much to Hiro's surprise.

"Da-bu!"

Sawawa saw this and call the scene, and Gilliam in particular, "cute", while Reiri laughed out loud, and Gilliam literally "blew his top", attempting to unsheathe his sword/blood warrior but Hiro restrained the elder prince while urging him to calm down, which showed some slight success.

"YOU PINT-SIZED BRAT! ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME AND LOOKING DOWN AT ME?"

"Wah! Prince Gilliam...calm down!"

"SILENCE! OT ELSE I SLICE YOU DOWN!"

"Please bear with him...he's just a baby!"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE! ANYONE WHO PROVOKES A ROYAL FAMILY MEMBER MUST FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

"Bu he's only a baby! If you act like that...that would mean you'd be jinx by a baby! Besides...he wouldn't fight back...and it would only dampen you honor as a Royal prince! Please think about it!"

"Da-bu..."

"Grr..."

But trouble resumes when Beelzebub flashes a pair of "dirty finger" gestures at Gilliam and the elder prince felt insulted and attempts to challenge the baby, only for Hiro to urge him to calm down and there Gilliam demanded an explanation on why Hime "hooked" with a "lowly commoner" but Hime herself corrected her brother's accusation, with Riza backing the princess' claims, which slowly reached through the prince, and he slowly walked away after spitting out the pacifier.

With Gilliam now gone, the mansion appeared to be peaceful with Riza leaving, and as Hime is about to relax, Beelzebub jumped onto Hime's arms, and as she is about to "play" with the baby, the teen vampire bare her fangs, making it appear as she is about to "eat him, and the baby got spooked and got into another "electrical tantrum", much to Hiro's horror.

"Boo..."

"WWAAAAHHH!"

Hime was electrocuted and after the "voltage" ended, she was "smoking hot", and she glared at Reiri, which the vampire flashed "peace signs", but then trouble appeared as the "annoying band" showed up, entering from the window, brought in the amplified speaker, set it to maximum volume and began singing, which took Hime by surprise and the impact of the volume irritated her whole being to the max!

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada_  
_FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da_  
_dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada_  
_kikiwake nai no de onajimi da_  
_dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada_  
_donguri moratte GOKIGEN da_  
_da da da da damasareta_

Hiro tries to persuade the "annoying band" to stop but they ignored him as they surrounded Hime and kept on singing, and the princess is losing her composure as the "annoying band" is really getting on her nerves, just as Riza came back in after seeing the mansion "shaking" and saw the root cause of it, and she tells Hiro to do something, but he told the werewolf warrior that he tried but is unable to. Worsening the situation, some of the band members held onto Hime as the "annoying band" continued to sing, this time irritably louder than ever.

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada_  
_FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da_  
_dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada_  
_kikiwake nai no de onajimi da_  
_dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada_  
_donguri moratte GOKIGEN da_  
_da da da da damasareta_

The scene shifts outside the mansion, where the mansion itself is shaking on sync of the sounds, but then a loud "BOOM!" is seen and heard, and the "annoying band" members are seen flying out from the window, along with their equipment, and as the scene shifts inside, you can see Hiro and Riza restraining a now pissed off Hime, who is wielding an RPG, which she threatens to unleash it as she lost her bearings, and her two servants tried talking her into calming down, which appeared to work, but then Reiri suggested that she should listen to a soothing music to calm her nerves, which she made a brief singing by imitating the "annoying band's" song.

_dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada_  
_FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da_  
_dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada_  
_kikiwake nai no de onajimi da_  
_dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada_  
_donguri moratte GOKIGEN da_  
_da da da da damasareta_

Outside the mansion, another loud "BOOM!" is heard, and there Hiro and Riza were running out of the mansion, with Reiri covering her rear after repeated "shelling" from Hime's RPG with Beelzebub clapping at the scene. It was a rather "stressful" day for Hime and she wondered how to find the baby's parents, unaware that his handlers are just a town away.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as chaos erupted with lots of comedy and wanton mayhem...

Poor Hime, annoyed TWICE by the "annoying band"...

...and Reiri took the brunt of the "punishment"...

Gilliam getting "jinxed" by a baby, and is close to "challenging" him…at least Hiro convinced him to let go and get going...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Beelzebub's handlers appear, and this sets a showdown between the two groups as the ending is reaching its climax…


End file.
